


Tails's Christmas Present

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [23]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breasts, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Cream can't think of a present to get for Tails. Asking for advice from her friends, Cream suddenly knows exactly what to get for him. Twas the morning on Christmas and Tails now awakes, and does not see his girlfriend which causes him to shake. But hearing her sweet voice he then becomes calm, knowing that his girlfriend has not been harmed. Anyway, he gets a unique present, enjoy.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 3





	Tails's Christmas Present

It was the Christmas season, and this season needs no introduction, so let's just get into the story itself.

Tails and Cream, one of many couples, were still deciding what to get each other for Christmas. At least, Cream was thinking, Tails had already brought Cream her birthday present. She was just having so much trouble, she had no idea what to get Tails. Which is why she was currently in the bar with her friends two days before Christmas, discussing this issue with them and trying to get advice.

"I just don't know what to get him" she shrugged to her friends.

"Why don't you just ask him what he would like" asked Amy.

"That would ruin the surprise" said Cream simply.

"Why don't you get him and yourself tickets to a certain vacation spot for a nice holiday?" suggested Blaze.

"I want the present to be solely for him, not something that also benefits me" said Cream.

"Aww, your so sweet and selfless" said Rouge, taking a sip of her drink "No wonder so many people like you."

"Thank you Rouge" said Cream, finishing the last of her water, while she was now 20 years old and old enough to drink she still preferred not to drink alcohol "But it still doesn't change that fact that I still don't know what to get him."

"Well you know better than anyone that you should just get him some more tools to play with" said Rouge.

"I did think of that" said Cream "But if you really think about it, he gets new tools all the time. Both as gifts and through his own money. I want to get him something much more than that."

"That's true" giggled Rouge "I should really start getting him something more unique for his birthday. I think he's catching on to me getting him a new wrench every year."

"I'm pretty sure he caught on when you gave one to him for his birthday for a second year in a row" said Blaze, rolling her eyes.

"Cream" said Amy "I think you need to follow your heart on this one."

"My heart?" she asked him.

"Yeah" said Amy "I mean your brain is very useful Cream, but I don't think it's exactly the right part of your body to follow when trying to think of a gift to get your boyfriend. Follow your heart, because that's what you use to love him."

Cream looked over her empty glass of water and searched her feelings deep down to Tails. He liked many things, inventing, sweet treats and Cream herself. She already ruled out getting him new tools, and he'd be getting some form of cake or pastry from her mother for Christmas, and what good was his love for her going to to help her decide what to get him for Christm... A sudden thought struck her mind. She threw a quick glance at the other three girls who had gone back to their drinks while Cream thought. Cream's eyes fell on Rouge.

"Rouge" she said to her.

"Oh? Yes my little bunny?" she asked, smiling sweetly at Cream.

"Could I speak with you privately for a bit?" she asked Rouge, blushing at how Rouge addressed her.

Raising her eyes, Rouge stood up from her seat and followed Cream outside, the two of them pulling their scarfs and warm hats around their bodies to keep them warm from the snow. Blaze and Amy watched as they left, wondering why Cream's thoughts had led to her needing a private word with Rouge.

Outside the bar, Cream and Rouge stood in front of each other as snow cascaded all around them. Cream decided to get right to the point so that they wouldn't stand out in the freezing cold for too long.

"So, what do you need to speak to me about?" asked Rouge.

"I think I know what to get Tails" said Cream "But I would like your advice."

"What would that be?" she asked Cream, curiosity filling her mind as to why Cream would want her advice of all people.

"My Mom always told me to never judge people based upon how they look" said Cream "But... well, please don't take this the wrong way when I say it. But just looking at you over... you look experienced in... sexual pleasure."

Rouge's eyes slightly widened at what Cream had said. She was right of course, if anyone knew about sex, it was her. Even she had to admit herself, she looked the part of a woman who would be very experienced in that department.

"Why Cream" she said, giggling playfully "Are you suggesting that you give Tails sex for Christmas? That's not exactly that special of a gift."

"Well... yes" said Cream "But I was wondering if you were experienced enough to know a way to make it more special and more like a gift for him. It's like Amy said, no one knows Tails better than me. He loves three things in specific, mechanics, sweet treats and me. I've already ruled out getting him new tools, and he'll be getting treats during Christmas anyway. So I thought I could turn his love for me into one of the best presents he could ever get in his entire life."

"Wow" said Rouge, rather impressed with Cream's deep explanation of this "You've really thought this through already haven't you. Well... alright Creamy."

That nickname Rouge gave her made Cream smile. It was the same one her mother referred her too. Despite Rouge's history as a jewel thief, secret agent and having a short job at the strip club just for fun, she had actually grown to be quite sweet, and she sometimes said things like this that reminded Cream of her own mom.

"If you want to make this more special than just straight sex, you gotta take every word that comes out of my mouth seriously" said Rouge.

Cream nodded and listened to what Rouge had to say about this. She took every single word she said as seriously as she could, and when she was finished, Cream had a good idea of how she should approach this.

The very next day, on Christmas Eve, after Cream had dinner with Tails, the two of them we're curled up together on the couch in each others arms watching a Christmas movie together. Cream nuzzled her head into Tails's neck and Tails stroked the top of her head lovingly.

"So, do you have your present for me ready?" Cream asked Tails.

"I do" said the fox, smiling sweetly at her "What about you?"

"Yeah" said Cream "It took a while for me to decide what to get you though. But I managed."

"That's good" said Tails, kissing the rabbit on her forehead "By the way, you could have just asked me."

"But that would ruin the surprise Tails" said Cream "You never ask me what I want for Christmas, and I liked every single gift you got for me."

"Hmm, well I digress" said Tails "I love you Cream."

"I love you too Tails" said Cream.

"We should go to sleep Cream" said Tails, switching off the movie.

"Good idea" said Cream, getting up from the couch and stretching.

Cream changed into her pyjamas for the night and Tails took off his shoes and gloves. The two of them got into bed and cuddled together.

"Don't you get cold without any warm clothes in the winter?" asked Cream, as the two of them slowly dozed off.

"No" said Tails "Because I have my sweet bunny to cuddle up to."

Cream giggled and leaned in to kiss him. The two of them bid each other good night and slowly fell asleep.

It was very hard for Cream to wake up so early in the morning, but she had to prepare her present for Tails. Waking up in his arms, she saw that the clock read 6:30 am. That was just enough time for her to go prepare her gift. She gently tugged herself out of Tails's grip and went downstairs.

Half an hour later the alarm went off. Tails growled in slight annoyance and reached to hit the snooze alarm. But he remembered what day it was and reluctantly sat up, rubbing his eyes and head.

"Good morning Cr..." he stopped and noticed that Cream was not in bed with him. Confused and slightly worried, Tails looked around and saw that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Cream?" he called out.

"I'm downstairs Tails" came Cream's sweet voice "I have your present ready for you."

Tails chuckled to himself, he placed his gloves on his hands and slipped into a pair of slippers. He walked down the stairs, wondering what sort of gift Cream had gotten him for Christmas. He had reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. But what he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

Cream was sitting on her knees, right in front of the Christmas tree. The fireplace filled the room with a nice warm feeling and gave it a dim lighting since the curtains were closed and still keeping the sun out of the room. But that's not what shocked Tails so much. It was what Cream was wearing, or to be more accurate, what Cream was NOT wearing. In fact, she was not wearing anything besides a red sash around her body, partly covering her exposed body. There was a red ribbon in her hair and a red collar with a golden bell attached to it around her neck.

"Happy Christmas Tails" she giggled.

"C...Cream" said Tails "What's all this?"

"It's your present Tails" she said to him "From me to you."

"I...I don't know what to say" said Tails, kneeling down in front of her. His eyes could not help but wander over her body. Her body had really developed over the years, she was getting close to same beauty and curves as her mother. Tails kind of felt bad for using Cream's Mom as an example.

"Then don't say anything" said Cream, kissing him on the cheek "Just unwrap your gift and enjoy it?"

"Do you really want this Cream?" asked Tails.

"Yes Tails" said Cream "I do want this, don't worry, I'm not a virgin. You know how rabbits are."

"Heh, who did take your virginity?" asked Tails, curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" teased Cream.

Tails just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Cream, he pulled her in and kissed her deeply. Cream kissed back, eagerly pressing her body up to his, one of her hands trailed down to the fox's fuzzy crotch and began to stroke the snake that lived there. His erection soon emerged, throbbing eagerly. They broke the kiss and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Looks like your ready" giggled Cream.

"More than ready" chuckled Tails.

The fox took the rabbit's sash and lifted it over her head. He then un-clipped the collar from around her neck and took the ribbon out of her hair. Now that the rabbit was truly naked she made Tails stand up and then sat him down on the couch. Cream removed the fox's gloves and slippers from his hands and feet and placed them neatly to the side. She climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed back, while his own hands travelled down to Cream's bubble butt and gave it a soft squeeze, making the rabbit moan into the kiss and grind her breasts into his chest.

Tails then broke the kiss and gently used his hand to move one of Cream's long ears out of her face. Cream laughed softly and cutely as he began to lovingly kiss her cheeks and neck. She returned the loving gestures by planting some kisses of her own on the fox's muzzle. Tails squeezed her rear a bit harder, making the rabbit's moans peak a louder volume.

"Mm, you've got quite a grip on there" she giggled.

"Not my fault that you have such an irresistible body" shrugged Tails "I don't think I could ask for anything better than this."

"Oh is that why you love me?" said Cream teasingly "Typical boy."

"Of course not" chuckled Tails "There's more to you than your sexy frame Cream. Your sweet, beautiful, caring, cut, you make amazing food, and your voice is more beautiful and sweet and cute than anything I've ever heard."

"Aw, I think your sweet too" said Cream "But maybe, just for today, you can show me a new side of you."

"A new side?" said Tails, raising his eyebrows "If that's what you want. Are you sure though?"

"You know how we rabbits are with sex" giggled Cream.

Tails laughed and brought Cream back in for another kiss, but this kiss was different to before. Both of them had parted their lips and their tongues began to prod at each other, slowly getting more rough as they wrestled and danced together. Tails gripped Cream's plump ass more firmly and the rabbit in question pressed herself up against the fox even more. Their groping hands squeezed and massaged at each other as they hungrily explored each others mouth's. Breaking the kiss they gazed deeply into each others eyes.

"You know Cream" said Tails "Wild fox's have been known to eat rabbits."

"Your a fox and I'm a rabbit" said Cream "Would you ever eat me?"

"Only one part of you" said Tails, his hand trailing to Cream's crotch. Cream gasped out as the fox's gentle fingers brushed her pussy lips. She was soaking wet and already leaking on Tails's leg. He chuckled and she moaned. She also smiled inwardly, thankfully Tails was not a wild fox and the wildest creature that she has ever seen in this world she lives in is Sticks. So she was perfectly happy being Tails's partner, but still never expected him to be so open and bold. She thought that maybe her Christmas gift had awoken a new side of him, a side she really wanted to know more of.

"Well why don't you get right to work, my handsome fox" Cream cooed in his pointy ear.

Tails lifted her up and set her down on her back against the arm of the couch and positioned himself to be right in front of her dripping cunt. Her twitching, wet lower lips were begging to be licked by him. He spread out her legs and slowly leaned in, he parted his lips and let his tongue slide out. He gingerly licked at her vaginal lips, the second his wet digit made contact with her pussy, Cream shivered hard and moaned out at the feeling.

"T...Tails" she moaned "S...So good."

Tails grinned at this and continued to give her sensitive pussy lips a few more tender licks before inserting his tongue inside her cunt, making the rabbit jolt in pleasure at the feeling of the long, warm digit slowly digging into her. Her hands trailed to his head and played with his hair as he continued to eat her out. Her vaginal juices tasted so good, he found himself getting addicted to her taste.

"Y...Yes" she moaned "Keep going."

Tails spread out her legs even more to grant himself easier access to Cream's soaking orifice, getting more rough with Cream by putting more enthusiasm into his licking. Cream began to shiver more violently as she felt Tails lick her pussy more enthusiastically. She gripped at his head firmly and pushed down on it, trying to force him deeper into her pussy.

"Oh please Tails" she moaned "Make me cum. I want to cum."

Tails's only response was for him to snake his twin tails towards her legs and spread them out as far as they would go. He then moved his hands towards her pussy lips and spread them out, forcing his tongue back in, making it go as deep as it could and licking pleasuring Cream's sensitive twitching insides. Cream dug her nails into the back of his head and cried out loud as he twirled his tongue deep inside of her, licking up her vaginal juices, and edging her ever so closer to her oncoming orgasm.

"T...Tails, TAILS" she almost screamed, alerting Tails that she was about to cum. Not ceasing his actions for one second, Tails continued to eat out the rabbit until she twitched particularly violently and screamed out, squirting her juices all over his face. It was almost like his face was being showered in a waterfall of Cream's juices. He licked them all up as Cream unconsciously bucked her hips into his face, squirting her juices all over him. But eventually she slowly calmed down and Tails released her legs and licked up all the juices on his face.

"Wow" she said, sitting up a bit more straight "You've got some skill."

"Heheh, thanks" said Tails, showing a big smile.

"Would you like me to return the favour?" asked Cream, pushing Tails onto his back against the other side of the couch, revealing his throbbing erection.

"By all means" said Tails.

Cream wrapped her hands around the big fox cock and began to slowly rub it up and down, earning some happy groans out of the two tailed fox. She then leaned in to it and licked the bulbous head gently, making the fox moan a bit louder. Hearing him moan a bit louder made Cream lick the head of his dick again, a bit more fiercely this time.

After a few more licks, Cream opened her mouth and enveloped the head in her warm, wet cavern. Tails gave a small start as Cream ran her tongue around his head a few times. She then slowly lowered her head on the rest of his cock taking it all the way in, which greatly surprised Tails, she was clearly more experienced than he thought. Of course, Tails's thoughts right now were on how fucking good Cream's mouth felt around his cock. He groaned out and clutched at the couch, loving the feeling of Cream's tight throat around his cock.

"Oh God" he cried "That feels really good Cream."

Cream smiled and began to quickly lift her head up and down on his cock, sucking on it loudly and filling the room with the sound that neither of them could get tired of hearing. She briefly released his cock for a bit and spat on it a couple of times to lube it up better for her throat. She enveloped it once again in her warm mouth and continued to happily suck on his shaft, enjoying the sweet pre that steadily flowed into her mouth.

Tails continued groaning out loudly for Cream, the rabbit loving the sound of his sweet moans. Tails placed his hands on either sides of her head and began to guide her head up and down on his cock so that she could move faster. Soon Cream released his cock with a loud, wet pop and moved to his balls. She sucked both of them into her mouth and began to gently suckle on them, caressing them with her tongue and using the cavern of her mouth to suck on the throbbing testicles, which were begging to release their heavy amounts of cum.

"Oh shit Cream" Tails cried, pushing on the back of her head, trying to force more of his sack into her mouth "I'm nearly there."

Hearing this, Cream released the fox's balls and went back to sucking on his cock, this time moving her head much faster and sucking up all of the cum that flowed out of the tip, hoping to earn a much larger amount by continuing her efforts. Soon, Tails gave a loud moan and grabbed Cream by her long ears. He forced her head down on his cock while at the same time thrusting his hips up into her mouth. Cream felt large, thick shots of his cum enter her mouth, she closed her eyes, relaxed her throat and began to gulp it down. To Tails's surprise, she didn't miss a single drop, and he had a lot of cum shooting from his dick. 'How much experience does she have?' he thought as he moaned and bucked his hips, drawing out the last couple of drops of his current orgasm.

"Damn Cream" sighed Tails, releasing the rabbit's head "You are way better at this than I originally gave you credit for."

"Always full of surprises" said Cream, releasing the fox's cock with a loud pop and licking up the last couple of cum drops in her mouth "So, ready for the big finish?"

"Hop on my beautiful bunny" said Tails,smiling widely while he made room on his lap for Cream to sit on. Cream mirrored his smile and climbed onto his lap and quickly adjusted herself so that she was comfortable. She then lifted up her hips and positioned her moist core over Tails's erection, which was throbbing with need and looking ready to spear her nice and deep.

"Do it Tails" she whispered into the fox's ear as he grabbed her hips, ready to force her down onto his dick "Fuck me, nice and hard. However you want."

Tails gave a soft growl as her hot breath tickled his ear, he then shuddered a little as she gave it a small teasing lick. Squeezing her hips firmly, Tails positioned her so that her lower lips were pressing up against his cock. Holding her there for a couple of seconds, Tails slammed his cock up and slammed Cream down, causing a big, loud smacking sound to fill the room, which was drowned out by Cream's scream of pleasure.

"OH FUCK" Cream screamed in blaring pleasure.

"Oh God" growled Tails, gripping the rabbit's hips harder.

Cream placed her hands on Tails's shoulders as she felt him begin to move her hips up and down, bouncing her on his shaft. She moaned at how he stretched her and slammed himself deep inside, and he growled in pleasure at how nice and snug his cock felt inside of her. Soon Cream began to ride his shaft on her own and Tails's hands were free to play with her body. He ran them over her hips, thighs, sides and trailed them to her hair.

Cream gasped and moaned as she felt his fingers firmly massage her scalp. She felt him bring her head closer to his and they met in a loving, passionate kiss. Their lips parted for each others tongues immediately and wrestled together as Cream continued to eagerly bounce on the fox's throbbing member.

While the kiss continued, Tails's hands went from her hair to her bouncing breasts, which were rubbing up and down against his chest. He pressed his palms up to them, squishing her hard nipples against them. Cream broke the kiss and cried out in pleasure as she felt Tails squeeze and massage her breasts while she bounced up and down on his cock.

"Oh my God" she cried "Mm, so good at that."

Tails grinned and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He kept squeezing Cream's nicely sized breasts for a bit longer, then his hands traced over her curvy hips and went straight for her firm ass. He gave it a nice hard squeeze, making Cream moan loudly into his mouth and press her body up to his, squishing her breasts against his chest. After giving her ass a nice long massage, Tails drew his hands back and gave her rear a nice hard spank. This caused Cream to break the kiss and cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"Oh my goodness" she said, looking into his sly blue eyes "Do that again."

Tails grinned up at the horny rabbit, he began to thrust his hips up into her's, timing his thrusts with her own. He pulled back his hands again and gave her rear another hard slap, making Cream give out a moan even louder than before. Cream began to ride the fox harder as he spanked her. She could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer with each passing moment.

"Oh Tails" she moaned to him "I'm soooo close."

"I know" growled Tails, clenching his teeth at Cream's inner walls squeezing at his cock "I'm close too."

"Let's cum together" cried Cream.

Tails gripped Cream's hips as hard as he could. Both of them sped up their thrusts, preparing themselves for the inevitable orgasm. With a couple more seconds of mind numbing pleasure, they both came hard. Cream's juices splashed on top of Tails's cock and covered his crotch. Meanwhile, Cream's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt multiple spurts of thick fox cum fill her to the brim.

"OH FUCK" she screamed "Oh Tails. That felt so good."

"Yeah it did" said Tails, reaching the end of his orgasm and falling onto his back with Cream on top of him, laying on the couch exhausted.

"I love you Tails" said Cream, closing in for a kiss.

"I love you too Cream" said Tails, before Cream captured his lips in another kiss. This one was more gentle and loving than the other kisses, but the two of them were too exhausted to go rough. The broke this kiss and just laid down on the couch.

"What gave you this idea anyway?" asked Tails, rubbing Cream's plump rear playfully.

"I was having trouble thinking of what to get you" said Cream "So I asked the girls for help. Amy told me to follow my heart on what you like. You get new tools all the time, and your getting sweet treats today regardless if I made them for you. And finally, there was your love for me. And with a little help from Rouge, I figured out how to turn that into a present I knew you would love."

"I hope you don't get me this every time it's my birthday or Christmas" joked Tails "As amazing as it is, I think I'd get tired of that quite quickly."

The two of them laughed and snuggled together, Cream rubbing her naked body against Tails's. But the fox could not go another round, he was completely worn out due to the fact that he just woke up, he might've had more gas in the tank if he was already wide awake, but he wasn't, he was tired, and so was Cream. Cream stroked some of Tails's hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"Well?" said Cream "What about me?"

"Huh?" said Tails, looking up at her confusedly.

"Where's my present?" the rabbit asked cutely.

"OH! Right" said Tails "Gimme a sec."

Tails gently pushed Cream off of him and went to the Christmas tree where a small present for her laid amongst many others which were for their friends. He took it and brought it back to her. He gave it to her. She unwrapped it and stared at the beautiful jewellery in her hand. It was a beautiful, silver heart shaped trinket that opened. And when she opened it, there were two pictures in the hearts, one of herself, and one of her handsome, foxy husband.

"It's beautiful" she said, looking at her precious gift "Thank you."

"I'm really happy that you like it" said Tails "Rouge helped me make it."

"Looks like both our gifts were connected by the person who helped us get them" laughed Cream.

The two of them shared a joyful laugh and Tails picked Cream up bridal style.

"We should go upstairs and shower and get ready" said Tails "We've still gotta meet up with everyone for lunch."

With a spin of his two tails, the fox carried his rabbit girlfriend upstairs to shower with her. With their gifts distributed to each other, it was time to get ready for the rest of the day. As Cream felt the warm water cascade on both of them in the shower, she had a feeling Rouge was going to ask her so many questions about how Tails liked her present.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
